casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jordan
Nick Jordan, commonly referred simply as Nick or more formally, Mr. or Dr. Jordan, is a former doctor at Holby City Hospital. After practitioning in general surgery, he later became clinical lead of the Emergency Department. His partner was Yvonne Rippon until her death during the Holby riots in February 2013 as a result of being stabbed. During his first tenure at Holby City Hospital, Nick's inability to remain calm under pressure hindered his surgical performance. He was accused by his boss and mentor Anton Meyer of being arrogant, and exhibited a refusal to accept when he was doing more harm than good. On one occasion, he saved a young girl by forcing open her car door before the vehicle exploded, but slit his wrists on the car's broken window in the process. After a long period of rehabilitation he was able to return to work, but came close to being invalided out of the service, as the loss of blood from the injury nearly left permanent damage which would have made it impossible for him to operate. Nick's private and working lives frequently overlapped, as his estranged wife Karen Newburn was a Ward Sister at the hospital. A reconciliation with her caused him to respond to an emergency too late, costing a patient her life. Nick faced a tribunal, and pleaded guilty. Although the tribunal ruled not to discipline him, he decided to resign. Nick returned for a Casualty@Holby City Christmas crossover special in 2005. He interviewed for a General Surgical Locum Consultancy post, but although he was later offered it, after demonstrating his medical skills by rescuing civilians from a collapsed tunnel, he turned the position down, stating that he would not accept anything less than a full Consultancy. In 2006, Nick returned again to Holby City, having been offered a full Consultancy post. It was revealed that he had once had a relationship with colleague Jac Naylor, which dissolved after he blamed her for his own surgical error. He engaged in a short-lived flirtation with Registrar Diane Lloyd, but this too ended with him allowing Diane to take the blame for his own mistake - accidentally nicking a patient's urethra while in surgery. After expressing a desire to return to cardiothoracics, Nick impressed Lord Byrne - cardiothoracic head of Holby General's neighbouring hospital St Luke's - with his handling of a suicide bomb attack at a charity dinner. He was offered a Consultancy in his preferred specialty, and departed from Holby once more. Nick returned to Holby City Hospital for a third time in 2008, this time in Holby City's sister show Casualty, as Clinical Lead of the hospital's Emergency Department. He soon began to clash with Adam Trueman about how to run the department. His experience and skill impressed junior doctor Ruth Winters and they ended up spending the night together which Nick instantly regretted and despite Ruth's attempts for it to continue he dumped her. Nick later developed a friendship with Adam Trueman's brother Alex and confided to him that he had a degenerative illness. Against Alex's advice he continued his medical practice, hiding his illness. He later signed an advance directive for Alex but was initially appalled when Alex took an overdose. However, he was true to the advance directive which he signed and temporarily made an enemy of Adam. Jordan found it harder to hide his illness, though Ruth innocently helped him when he forgot a term. Adam confronted Jordan over a lapse of concentration in the ED so in a panic, Jordan had Adam transferred to cubicles in case he suspected anything. Jordan started to self medicate. On April 4, he took a double dose of medication. This made him dizzy and sick throughout the day. He was understanding when dealing with a pregnant woman who was in denial that her baby had died before her accident because he could relate. However, he was forced to abandon resus when he was unable to handle the scissors for an operation. He explained this away by pretending he was tired but lost his temper with a hypochondriac and rushed off to throw up. Zoe thought it was due to excessive drinking the previous night but Ruth was not so sure. Concerned, she visited Jordan in his office to check he was ok. He admitted there was a problem but as clinical lead he knew how to deal with it. Later, in his flat, he finally faced up to his problem and made an appointment with a neurosurgeon. On April 11, Jordan was diagnosed with a brain tumour. He wanted to have it cut out rather than go through radio or chemo therapy but the neurosurgeon told him gently that it was too dangerous to remove it completely. Later, the neurosurgeon was shocked to learn Jordan was still practising medicine but Jordan assured her that anything he found too difficult he delegated to his colleagues. He wanted to make a difference while he could and would be careful not to endanger anyone. The neurosurgeon refused to allow Jordan to carry out a complicated operation so he got Ruth Winters to do it under his instructions. Later, Adam cornered Jordan, having discovered evidence of his recent mistakes. Adam, thinking that Jordan's handwriting illegibility, tremors and freezes were due to a drinking problem told him it was nothing to be ashamed of and offered to cover for him while he sorted himself out but Jordan laughed and denied that he had a drinking problem. Jordan then advised his boss to give Adam three months compassionate leave, supposedly because Adam was unfit to work but in reality out of fear that Adam would discover the truth about Jordan's illness. Jordan had Henry observe Adam in resus for the day. He then stitched Adam up by withholding the news of Jessica giving birth and telling Adam just before their meeting with Henry. This resulted in Henry misinterpreting Adam's distress and giving him compassionate leave. An angry Adam confronted Jordan over stitching him up and through interrogation when Jordan forgot a medical term, realised there was something wrong with Jordan and that he would go to any lengths to hide it, including sacrifice Adam. Adam decided to resign rather than be pushed out but cited his many concerns about Jordan in his resignation letter. Jordan happened to read it and gave Adam an alternative resignation letter he had written, asking him to sign it. Later, Jordan froze midway through a life saving operation and Adam alone was able to come to his rescue because Adam knew of Jordan's problems. Realising he had a hold over Jordan, Adam decided against resigning and sent Jordan to his office to wait for him. Jordan confided his condition to Adam who suggest they conceal it from their boss, Professor Henry Williams, and continue to work side by side in the ED. He also suggested Jordan enjoy his last few months and offered to ease some of the workload. Jordan grew close to Zoe and a concerned Adam asked him to confide in her. He wrote a letter, leaving it in her pigeonhole but she never got round to reading it so he retrieved it. Jordan and Zoe got into a relationship and later on planned a trip to Rome together. On the day of departure, midway through examining a patient, Jordan collapsed and had a seizure. Charlie called Zoe who tried to deal with Jordan in a professional manner despite her feelings for him. From an MRI scan, Charlie and Zoe discovered the truth but concealed Jordan's fit from the rest of the staff, blaming it on a vaso vegal. Finding out from Adam that Jordan knew he was dying, Zoe asked why he never told her and said she couldn't cope with death in her personal life as well as her professional life. Jordan then took leave off, and spent his time living in a hotel near the sea, where he develops a close relationship with an Italian woman, who was a cleaner at his hotel, and helped to look after him. Zoe, becoming increasingly worried, tries to track down Jordan, finding his hotel when Jordan nearly exposes himself saving a man's life at a party at the hotel. Jordan starts to have suicidal thoughts, and is scene with a needle and vial among his possessions, but then decides against it. When Zoe does actually meet him, Jordan does not want to have anything to do with her. Eventually Jordan's condition detoriates to the point where he has to be hospitilised, causing a very worried Zoe to start bunking off her hospital duties to be at his bedside. Eventually Jordan has the option to have the life-saving operation, which he was earlier offered, but declined because he believed it would leave him with brain damage, leaving him unable to practice medicine but he wants to die, and his consent has to be given. With him falling into unconsciousness, Zoe forges his signature. This saves his life, but temporarily damages their relationship. Jordan, no longer able to actively practice, becomes a consultant at the ED. After doing a major operation to save Jessica, Jordan is allowed to practice again in the ED, providing he has no contact with the patients. Jordan's confidence soars when he learns that the Board want him to take over as Clinical Lead, and makes arrangements to attend a meeting with them later in the day. But new F2 Kieron Fletcher overhears and, anxious to get Jordan alone, cancels Jordan's lift to the meeting and offers to take him himself. When Kieron drives Jordan to the middle of nowhere and tries to speak to him about a woman named Christine Fletcher, Jordan is furious and dismisses the name as a former patient. Jordan is livid at Kieron's behaviour at the scene and, back at the ED, orders him out of resus. With Kieron absent, Jordan coaxes a board member to the ED and impresses her with his handling of a patient, securing the job. At the end of the night, Jordan warns Kieron that he was unimpressed with his actions that day, but is floored when Kieron reveals that he has been trying to tell him that he is Jordan's son. Kieron tells Jordan he was wrong about his parentage - Jordan's not his father. Jordan is relieved that the matter is settled. After Keiron has a motorbike accident Jordan agrees to have a DNA test and he begins to bond with Keiron and Jordan tells Keiron he has five years left to live. Noel then gives the result of the DNA test to Jordan in his office, Jordan smiles as he is sure that Keiron is his son. He reads the test results which turn out to be negative, Kieron shortly departs after an incident in which a bronchoscope is broken, and he takes the blame on behalf of the other F2s, May and Lenny. After restarting his relationship with Zoe, when he sleeps with her after she has been proposed to, he decides he wants a long term relationship despite the fact he doesn't have long to live, and suggests that they start a family together. Zoe questions this as, unbeknownst to Nick, she is infertile, and she immediately begins fertility treatment. She soon believes she is pregnant after missing her period, but later she checks, and is devastated to find that she is not actually pregnant, even though the team in the ED believe she is, and have started celebrating. During the power cut on the 14th August, he finds the fertility drugs that Zoe has been taking and brings it up with her, she breathes a sigh of relief believing her secret is out, but she soon realizes that he only knows about the fertility treatment; not about the pregnancy. Nick discovers the real truth about the pregnancy when Zoe tells him after he says that he has something also to focus on now. Nick later rebuffs Zoe in recess. The couple then break up. On the 6th November Jordan is forced to operate on a bulimic patient in spite of the fact that he is not supposed to, at the end of a shift in a meeting with Henry and reveals that he intends to return to surgery. January 2 sees Jordan get behind the wheel of a car, even though he has been banned, which leads to a fatal car accident, but a victim from the accident and her boyfriend kidnap Jordan, at knife point, a week later to perform life saving surgery. On February 19, Jordan's position comes under threat when his old mentor, Miriam Turner, joins the department as joint clinical lead, and eventually is offered the post as full clinical lead, however departs after family issues are raised. Jordan begins a relationship in 2012 with Superintendent Yvonne Rippon (Rachel Shelley). When Yvonne is stabbed during the Holby Riots, Jordan takes leave to care for his partner. Zoe assumes the Clinical Lead position. On 12 January 2013, Jordan makes a return to ED attempting to save Yvonne from death. Eventually Jordan is forced to switch off Yvonne's life support. At the end of the episode 21 of series 27, aired on 2 February 2013, he informed the team that he was leaving them forthwith. He told them that he might work in Michigan with Anton Meyer. His last words to Zoe echoed the episode title, "Life Goes On". Nick and Zoe still kept in contact, and on the 5th April 2014 he sent her an email warning her about Connie Beauchamp who had just joined the department. He then asked Zoe to keep in touch. Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Doctors Category:Clinical Lead Category:Past characters Category:Holby Past Character Category:Casualty Category:Holby City Category:Casualty Character